LEGO Dimensions 2: Ultra (Hjonesjr)
This is a Work In Progress and is nowhere near completion. Also if anyone has any other ideas for a name let me know. Summary A being known as Riftex has come to complete what Lord Vortech started. Riftex goes to find the foundation elements that Vortech collected after they were brought back to their original dimension. Riftex finds out there are many more dimensions out there with more foundation elements. Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle team up again to defeat Riftex. New Miscellaneous Stuff * Character Packs ** These packs can either have one or two characters minus any vehicles or gadgets. * Vehicle Packs ** These packs can have one or two vehicles and no characters. * Resize Vehicles ** Resizes vehicles to be to scale with minifigures. * Sandbox Mode ** Kind of like Disney Infinity's Sandbox Mode. * New Mini map ** A new 3D mini map, similar to LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 and LEGO DC Super Villains * Sub-Franchise worlds are now accessible from their original franchise's world. Franchises * DC Comics ** Teen Titans Go! * The Lord of the Rings * The LEGO Movie ** LEGO Movie 2 ** LEGO Ninjago Movie ** The LEGO Batman Movie * Back to the Future * Doctor Who * Portal * The Simpsons * Jurassic World ** Jurassic Park * Scooby-Doo! * The Legends of Chima * Ninjago * Ghostbusters * Midway Arcade * The Wizard of Oz * Ghostbusters (2016) * Adventure Time * Mission: Impossible * Harry Potter ** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * The A-Team * Gremlins * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Knight Rider * The Goonies * LEGO City: Undercover * Beetlejuice * Watch_Dogs * Tom Clancy's The Division * Grand Theft Auto * Minecraft ** Minecraft: Story Mode * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Youtube ** SMG4 * The Goldbergs * Futurama * Marvel * Just Cause * Fortnite * Horizon * The City of Ember * War of the Worlds * Team Fortress * Super Smash Bros * Sonic the Hedgehog * Super Mario ** Donkey Kong ** Yoshi's Island ** WarioWare * The Legends of Zelda * Kirby * Starfox * Pokemon * Fire Emblem * Game & Watch * Metroid * Earthbound * F-Zero * Ice Climber * Kid Icarus * Metal Gear: Solid * Pikmin * R.O.B. * Animal Crossing * Megaman * Wii Fit * Punch-Out * Pac-Man * Xenoblade: Chronicals * Street Fighter * Duck Hunt * Final Fantasy * Bayonetta * Splatoon * Castlevania * Persona * Dragon Quest * Banjo-Kazooie * Fatal Fury * Nintendogs * Golden Sun * Shovel Knight * Q*Bert * Mafia City * ARMS * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro * Duke Nukem * The Muppets * Jason Bourne * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Seige * Realm Royale * Kingdom Hearts * Halo * Forza Horizon * Henry Stickmin * Wall-E * The Incredibles * Real Life * Detroit: Become Human * Call of Duty * Battlefield * Half-Life * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Central Intelligence * Fallout * The Crew * Assassins Creed * Far Cry * The Sims * Saints Row * Rocket League * War Thunder * PUBG * Apex Legends * Roblox * Big * 2001: A Space Odyssey * James Bond * Airwolf * Alien * Predator * Terminator * Robocop * Family Guy * Big Hero 6 * Wreck it Ralph * Despicable Me * Destiny * Club Penguin * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Unchartered * Unturned * Skribbl.Io * Stickfight: The Game * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Diary of a Whimpy Kid * Forrest Gump * John Wick * 2012 * San Andreas * Independence Day * Geostorm * The Day After Tomorrow * Hitman * Guitar Hero * Tetris * Monsterverse * God of War * Garry's Mod * L.A. Noire * Little Big Planet * Memes * Men in Black * Plants Vs Zombies * Overwatch * Charlie Brown * Mr Peabody and Sherman * Mortal Engines * Mortal Kombat * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Shrek * Cities Skylines * Rampage * Ready Player One * Rick and Morty * Scribblenauts * Terraria * Super Monkey Ball * Subnautica * The Matrix * The Mask * The Orville * Wallace & Gromit * Oblivion * Minority Report * The Witcher * Wipeout * Toy Story * Super Meat Boy * Plague Inc * Golf-It! * Dudes of Destruction * Saving Private Ryan * TBA Main Story Lego Dimensions Storyline Batman is in the Batcave when he notices a familiar blue vortex, Gandalf and Wyldstyle come out, telling him a new being has come and taken the elements from their worlds, again, and he's going after even more dimensions. TBA Packs GTA Packs * GTA Level Pack ** Franklin Clinton ** Buffalo ** Bagger * GTA Team Pack ** Michael de Santa ** Trevor Phillips ** Obey Tailgater ** Bohdi Ferris Bueller Packs * Ferris Bueller Fun Pack ** Ferris Bueller ** Ferrari Youtuber Packs * PewDiePie Fun Pack ** PewDiePie ** Chair * MrBeast Fun Pack ** MrBeast *** Chandler *** Chris *** Garrett *** Jake *** Tareq *** Ethan *** Bailey *** Hannah ** LEGO Car * Youtube Character Pack ** Jacksepticeye ** Markiplier * Smosh Team Pack ** Anthony Padilla ** Ian Hecox ** Ian's Car ** Anthony's Car * VanossGaming Fun Pack ** VanossGaming *** H20 Delirious *** I_Am_Wildcat *** TheGamingTerroriser *** BigJigglyPanda *** BasicallyIDoWrk *** Dathi de Nogla *** MiniLadd *** Cartoonz *** Ohmwrecker *** MooSnuckel *** Lui Calibre *** FourZeroSeven *** SilentDroid *** DeadSquirrel ** Banana Bus * Animator Character Pack ** TheOdd1sOut ** JaidenAnimations * LazarBeam Fun Pack ** LazarBeam *** Tannar *** Lachlan *** Muselk ** Ute Pick-Up Truck * Dude Perfect Fun Pack ** Tyler Toney *** Cody Jones *** Garrett Hilbert *** Coby Cotton *** Cory Cotton ** Golf Cart * Corridor Team Pack ** Niko Pueringer ** Sam Gorski ** Slingshot ** Tank * Xperttheif Fun Pack ** Xpertthief ** Akula Helicopter * MatPat Character Pack ** MatPat Real Life Packs * Bill Nye Character Pack ** Bill Nye * Dwayne Johnson Character Pack ** Dwayne Johnson * Chuck Norris Character Pack ** Chuck Norris The Division Packs * Division Agent Character Pack ** Division Agent Just Cause Packs * Rico Rodriguez Level Pack ** Rico Rodriguez ** F1 Car ** Jet Watch_Dogs Packs * Aiden Pearce Fun Pack ** Aiden Pearce ** Boxberg LE * Marcus Halloway Level Pack ** Marcus Halloway ** CHP-AAD ** Bertha The Goldbergs Packs * Goldbergs Fun Pack ** Murray Goldberg *** Beverly Goldberg *** Erica Goldberg *** Barry Goldberg *** Adam Goldberg ** Station Wagon Fortnite Packs * Fortnite Fun Pack ** Rust Lord ** Quadcrasher Detroit: Become Human Packs * Connor Fun Pack ** Connor *** Kara *** Marcus ** Police Car Halo Packs * Master Chief Level Pack ** Master Chief ** D77-TC Pelican ** Mongoose The Crew Packs * The Crew Level Pack ** Alex Taylor ** Chevrolet Camaro ** Plane Super Mario Packs * Mario Level Pack ** Mario ** Mario Kart ** The Odyssey * Luigi Fun Pack ** Luigi ** Luigi's Cart Wall-E Packs * Wall-E Team Pack ** Wall-E ** Eve ** Wall-E's Truck ** The Axiom Minecraft Packs * Minecraft Team Pack ** Steve ** Alex ** Minecart ** Boat Miscellaneous * Sandbox Builds * Health Bars * Citizens in Peril * New Abilities * Companies * Foundation Elements * Voice Actors * Toy Tag * Renovations * Quests * Minikit * Adventure Worlds * Levels * Character Packs * Vehicle Packs * Alternate Costumes * Series Icons Category:Customs by Hjonesjr Category:Video Games